


I Can Show You The World

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: In which Jinyoung is a dwarf that wants to see the world and Yugyeom is a giant that wants to fit in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of ruhed but I hope y'all like it :)

  
Jinyoung scurried past the crowds, cursing the morning foot traffic.  
  
 _‘Ah there are certain advantages to being a dwarf.’_ He thought as he weaved in and out of a group of elves and centaurs.  
  
 _‘And certain disadvantages.’_ he added as he narrowly avoided being trampled by a unicorn.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the entrance of the café; he was supposed to be at…45 minutes ago.  
  
Jinyoung was usually very punctual but spending the night drinking with Jackson would leave anyone in a stupor the next day. The centaur certainly knew how to handle his alcohol, Jinyoung on the other hand was what they would call a _lightweight_ , literally; he couldn’t take much alcohol primarily due to his tiny stature. He was actually pretty big for a dwarf, but that was like saying he was the best singer out of him, Jackson, and Bambam aka, not much.  
  
He hoped his partner wasn’t too mad, whoever he was. Jinyoung didn’t even know what the other creature looked like, just a name, _Kim Yugyeom_ , untidily scrawled on his hand.  
  
He entered the coffee shop, and instantly felt at home. The smell of coffee and sweet pastries wafted into his nose, inducing a sub-conscious smile.  
  
Lost in a haze, Jinyoung didn’t notice the door swing open behind him and before he knew it, he had been knocked down onto his knees.  
  
He turned around, coming face to face with a rather bulky centaur. He opened his mouth to apologize for standing in the way but before he could speak, the centaur snapped.  
  
“Watch where you’re going, you midget.” The centaur said angrily.  
  
Jinyoung’s eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing he hated, it was being called midget.  
  
“You should watch where **you’re** going.” Jinyoung retorted with a scowl “Though that might be hard with those giant clumsy hooves.” He said with a smirk as he got up and drew himself to full height (which wasn’t much but still…). Hooves were a centaur’s biggest point of pride. Insulting a centaur’s hooves was an insult to his honour.  
  
The centaur seemed absolutely furious “How dare you?” he screeched, attracting the attention of a few customers (most creatures were used to temperamental centaurs in public.)  
  
The centaur came closer, Jinyoung could feel the anger radiating off him. He suddeny regretted his life choices. The centaur was moving closer and closer. Jinyoung closed his eyes anticipating a blow but it never came.  
  
“Hey what do you think you are doing?” an angry voice demanded.  
  
The centaur, obviously put out by whoever had come to Jinyoung’s rescue, scowled “I was just teaching this midget a lesson. Sheesh, you didn’t have to interfere.” He said annoyed as he walked past the two, glaring at the figure behind Jinyoung.  
  
Jinyoung turned to come face to face with a very tall and very attractive male. For his species standards he was rather small but with that height there was no mistaking it, the boy was a giant.  
“Hi, I’m Kim Yugyeom.” The giant said, extending an arm.  
  
Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the familiar name. “I’m Park Jinyoung.” He said accepting Yugyeom’s hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
Yugyeom breathed a sigh of relief “Ah, thank god you’re here.”  
  
Jinyoung scratched the back of his neck “Sorry I’m late.” He said with a sheepish smile. “And for helping me out.” He added after a moment.  
  
“Ah no no, it’s no problem.” Yugyeom reassured him frantically. “I actually have dance practice now. I completely forgot about it. So I was hoping we could reschedule. Maybe tomorrow morning at 9 at the library?” he suggested, taking Jinyoung’s silence as approval.  
  
“I’ll see you then.” The younger said with a smile before jogging off.  
  
“I won’t be late this time.” Jinyoung called out, but the younger was already out of earshot.  
  


**

  
Jinyoung cursed his luck. He had gotten a giant as his partner. Giants were definitely Jinyoung’s least favourite species. Part of his hatred might have been the fact that Jinyoung had always envied their height, their ability to see so much more than him. But he wasn’t that petty. Giants were well-known for their arrogance. Many of them seemed to think that their superior size made them the superior species. But if Kim Yugyeom thought that was going to work with Jinyoung, he had another thing coming his way.  
  
As Jinyoung entered the library he was surprised to see Yugyeom already there. He glanced at his watch, he himself was 5 minutes early.  
  
He approached the table slowly. Before he could speak, Yugyeom noticed his presence.  
  
“Hi hyung!” Yugyeom greeted chirpily. “Ah I have all the books early, I thought of starting a rough draft on how it’s supposed to look but I thought it would be better if we did that together.” The younger explained.  
  
Jinyoung stared incredulously. He had been hoping for a decent partner but instead he had somehoe gotten the partner of his dreams.  
  
“Ah, Bambam told me you were really particular about your work, so I didn’t want to disappoint you. I’m not all that smart so I thought I could help with the donkey work.” Yugyeom explained sheepishly.  
  
Jinyoung smiled “Wow, thanks. Okay, let’s get started.”  
  
2 hours later, after working with Yugyeom Jinyoung would be forced to take back all his perceived notions of the younger giant. Though he still preferred to keep his prickly shell up, it kept the younger on his toes after all; he would have to admit that Kim Yugyeom the Giant was a delight. Though the younger was by no means an ideal dongsaeng, he had incredible work ethic. Also, the younger was very easy on the eyes. (Jinyoung definitely wasn’t staring though.)  
  
“Ah, I’m so tired.” Yugyeom said with a yawn.  
  
“I think we should stop for today.” Jinyoung suggested.  
  
“Sure. We’ll walk together to the dorms?” Yugyeom suggested.  
  
Jinyoung shrugged nonchalantly but he was secretly pleased at the prospect of spending more time with the younger.  
  
On the walk back they spotted a small raffle contest.  
  
 _‘TRIP AROUND THE WORLD FOR ONLY 100 WON’_ the sign proudly proclaimed.  
  
Yugyeom looked excited. “Ah hyung come on, let’s fill one.” He said happily purchasing a form from the old lady and hurriedly filling it up.  
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes “I’ll pass. The odds are terrible.”  
  
Yugyeom scoffed “So boring. Imagine if you win though.” He suggested, eyes lighting up.  
  
Jinyoung smiled serenely “Seeing the world. Ah, that’s the dream. It would be amazing to see all the sights.”  
  
Yugyeom smiled “I want to go around the world too but I honestly just want to find a place where I fit in and people don’t stare at me or put me into the giant stereotype.” He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
Jinyoung felt a bit of pity for the younger but he didn’t dwell in it.  
  
“Good luck” the old lady chirped as Yugyeom put his lot into the glass bowl.  
  
The younger grinned back in response and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at the exchange.  
  
Soon, they reached the dorms, Jinyoung’s being the first building in the block.  
  
“This is me.” He said pointing to his building.  
  
“Ah hyung, before you go, can I have your number?” Yugyeom asked handing Jinyoung his phone. “You know, so we can plan when to meet up next.” He explained.  
  
“Sure.” Jinyoung said quickly typing in the number and passing the phone back.  
  
 _“He asked you for his number”_ the Jackson part of his brain squealed.  
  
 _“For project reasons”_ he countered.  
  
 _“Still counts”_ The Jackson part squealed. Jinyoung briefly wondered how he hadn’t murdered that part of his brain yet.  
  
And as Jinyoung noticed the small blush coating Yugyeom’s cheeks when their hands brushed, he had to agree with the Jackson-side. It definitely counted.  
  


**

That night, Jinyoung was making tea when his phone buzzed.  
  
His heart fluttered as he opened the text to reveal a cute selfie of Yugyeom followed by a message; _Hi!_  
  
Jinyoung shamelessly screenshotted the selfie for future reference before replying with a hey of his own.  
  
As he discovered 5 minutes later, Yugyeom was surprisingly addictive to talk to. The younger was entertaining and humorous and everything Jinyoung looked for in a guy, I mean conversationalist. He almost forgot about his tea till he heard the kettle whistling.  
  
"I gtg" he messaged quickly, grinning when Yugyeom replied with a pouting selfie.  
  


**

A few weeks later, Jackson and Jinyoung were sitting together for lunch in the courtyard. They were discussing general gossip when Jinyoung’s phone buzzed.  
  
The younger chuckled at the picture of the cute dog Yugyeom had sent him.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Jinyoung and Yugyeom has exchanged numbers. At first Jinyoung had been worried that once their project was submitted their conversations would stop. But the reality was exactly the opposite. The frequency of their conversations had gradually increased till the point that now, Yugyeom was the first and last person he messaged every day.  
  
"Let me guess, you're messaging Yugyeom." Jackson said.  
  
Jinyoung looked up “How did you guess?” he asked curiously  
  
Jackson shook his head, laughing. "You're in way too deep" he said teasingly, though there was no real bite in his voice.  
  
Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
“Think about it Jinyoungie” Jackson said slowly, as though he was talking to a toddler.  
  
And for the first time, Jinyoung did. He thought about the way Yugyeom’s morning texts made his day a bit brighter. He thought about the way he had a folder dedicated to the younger’s selfies. He thought about the way he would re-read their conversations when he was bored and the younger wasn’t online. He thought about the way he would watch the younger’s dance practice videos on loop for hours. And mostly he thought about how in a few short weeks, Yugyeom had somehow become the person whose presence he looked forward to every day.  
  
He stared at Jackson aghast while the elder smirked knowingly at him.  
  
He was so screwed.  
  


**

Yugyeom paced around his room frantically.  
  
 _‘No more chickening out’_ he told himself determinedly. He was going to confess to Jinyoung once and for all. He wanted to tell the elder how he made his heart race more than any choreography, the way his smiles made Yugyeom’s heart swell and most of all how he made Yugyeom feel like he belonged, with Jinyoung. He even had the perfect opportunity, it was the elder’s birthday in a week…but it was so hard.  
  
Yugyeom pulled out his yellow legal pad. Jinyoung always used one whenever he had to brainstorm and after a while Yugyeom started to carry one around with him, in case the elder’s ever ran out. Not that it ever did, damn Park Jinyoung and his responsibility.  
  
Before he could start jotting down, his phone rang. Yugyeom scanned the unfamiliar number, it was probably spam but nevertheless he picked up.  
  
“Hello, is this Kim Yugyeom?” a chirpy voice asked.  
  
“Yes” Yugyeom said tentatively, a confused frown on his face.  
  
As the lady continued to talk, the frown on Yugyeom’s face slowly morphed into a wide grin.  
  
He had the perfect present and more importantly, the perfect opportunity.  
  


**

Jinyoung stared at his phone screen as the tiny digits changed from 11:59 to 12:00. His phone screen remained blank. He hadn’t really expected much, most of his friends were always busy and as much as they wanted to smother the mom of the group, free time was rare.  
  
“Happy birthday to me.” He muttered to himself.  
  
Jinyoung sighed, he was about to put his phone away and get some well-deserved rest when suddenly the screen lit up.  
  
JInyoung grabbed the phone quickly, opening it to see who the message was from. His heart stopped as he saw the sender, it was Yugyeom. The text was simple.  
  
 _Hey, come outside._  
  
Uncaring of the fact that he was in blue striped pajamas that Jackson often made of fun Jinyoung rushed out.  
  
Yugyeom was waiting outside. The younger was impeccably dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans along with a coat, his hair tousled by the wind which just made him even more attractive.  
  
Jinyoung suddenly felt self-conscious in his nightclothes. He briefly considered running back up and changing but before he could turn around, Yugyeom spotted him.  
  
“Hyung” the younger cried happily, his eyes lighting up. He chuckled when he saw what Jinyoung was wearing. “You look cute.” He said gleefully.  
  
Jinyoung grimaced “I’m going to go change.” He ventured, slowly taking a step back.  
  
“No no, it’s okay, it’s fine.” Yugyeom reassured him. “But it is kind of cold. Here, take my coat.” The younger offered, draping his coat around Jinyoung’s shoulders.  
  
Jinyoung blushed as Yugyeom’s familiar woody smell filled his nostrils. He tried not to read too much into the way Yugyeom’s fingers seemed to linger but considering his hyperactive imagination (not to mention his massive crush on the younger), it was more or less impossible.  
  
If Jinyoung hadn’t been too busy trying to shut down his thoughts he would have noticed the blush coating Yugyeom’s cheeks and the nervous aura around the younger.  
  
“Happy birthday Jinyoung-hyung.” Yugyeom said softly, effectively bringing Jinyoung out of his thoughts.  
  
“Thanks.” Jinyoung said with a soft smile. “But why did you call me out?”  
  
“I want to show you the world.” Yugyeom said.  
  
Jinyoung raised an eyebrow skeptically “Is this the part where you bring out your magic carpet?”  
Yugyeom smirked “Even better. Get on!”  
  
The world was so different from Yugyeom’s shoulders. Everything seemed smaller, he could see a greater expanse but even though he didn’t care to admit it Jinyoung’s favourite part was the warmth emanating from Yugyeom’s shoulders.  
  
After 10 minutes, Yugyeom stopped slowly putting Jinyoung down .  
  
“I won this in the raffle contest I entered when we were coming back from the library. It’s a trip around the world for me and a plus one, and I want it to be you.” Yugyeom said with a tentative smile.  
  
Jinyoung gaped at the younger. He couldn’t believe his ears. Before he could say anything, Yugyeom continued.  
  
“Technically, it’s a trip for couples but we could as friends…but the thing is…” Yugyeom took a deep breath before finishing his sentence “I want us to go as a couple..for a while now.” The younger finished softly, looking everywhere except at Jinyoung’s face.  
  
Jinyoung felt like his heart was going to burst. He instinctively surged forward pressing his lips to Yugyeom’s. At that moment, when their lips made contact; Jinyoung knew for a fact that even seeing the world couldn’t compare to the stars that burst when he kissed Yugyeom  
  
 _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading. So I have finals right now, so being the "amazingly intelligent" person I am, I started an Instagram account this week. Basically I write book reviews for LGBT YA novels. I just started so I need all the help I can get, please follow me there, also I need all the advice I can get because I have no idea what I'm doing. So yeah please check it out [ here ](https://www.instagram.com/lgbt_bookreviews/?hl=en)


End file.
